


A Game of Patience

by Lady_Sci_Fi



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 14:52:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14215551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Sci_Fi/pseuds/Lady_Sci_Fi
Summary: The Doctor walks in on Sarah having a little fun in the shower, and Sarah lures him into a game.





	A Game of Patience

 “Sarah?”

 Sarah bit her lip to prevent a moan of pleasure as her finger pressed against her clitoris, when she heard the Doctor call her name over the sound of the shower water flowing over her. “Yes?” she called back, moving her hand to rest on her thigh.

 “Are you alright in there? You’ve been longer than usual.”

 “Perfectly fine, just a little…” she was about to say “personal time,” but then a better idea came to her, perfectly fitting the aroused mood she was in. “In fact, would you mind joining me?”

 “Hardly an invitation to pass up,” the Doctor replied.

 Sarah saw his silhouette through the shower curtain as the Timelord came into the bathroom and started stripping off his pyjamas. This was enough to get her hand back to its previous ministrations. She didn’t try to quiet her moans and gasps, and when the Doctor opened the curtain to step in, he stared at her for a moment. Her eyes were now closed, mouth open, and breaths quick and shallow.

 “Can I… can I help you with that?” he asked.

 Sarah opened her eyes, and with her free hand, pulled him fully into the shower. The man’s hands went to settle on her waist, but she pushed them away. He looked at her in confusion, and she said a simple, “No,” with an aroused grin.

 “No?”

 “To answer your question.” At the Doctor’s hands trying to settle on her shoulders, she dodged enough where he got the message. “No touching,” she added verbally, biting her bottom lip and looking up to his face, his hair already starting to straighten over his forehead from the water.

 “No touching?” the Timelord repeated, wondering how he was supposed to manage that, when Sarah was standing naked in front of him, pleasuring herself under the flow of water.

 “You got it,” Sarah’s voice went high as a shudder went through her.

 “I expect that you also want me to stay in here with you.”

 Sarah nodded, pressing a finger into herself.

 “Oh, Sarah, you’ve just set a very difficult task for me,” the Doctor replied, his voice low. He clenched his hands into loose fists as Sarah threw her head back with a little cry of pleasure, her finger presumably hitting a sensitive spot within her. His eyes followed a water trail that flowed down her face, of her chin, to continue down to her chest, between her breasts to join with another trail on her stomach… He could do this, he determined. She wanted to play a game in this way, he would accept the challenge.

 Still, he wasn’t going to make this easy for her, and stepped in close, in a way that had her quickly backing against the wall. “I’m not touching,” he assured as he put his hands against the wall, on either side of her head. He positioned the rest of his body as close to hers as he could, leaving only the slightest amount of space between them. He shifted his pelvis when her hand down there accidently rubbed against his thigh, not sure if that counted as him touching her or not.

 “Doctor…”

 The Doctor swallowed heavily as Sarah’s other hand trailed down her left breast, and her tongue flickered over her top teeth. He very nearly lost control at that oh-so- enticing movement, longing to caress her other breast with his hand.

 The Doctor dipped his head so his mouth was near her ear. In his most sultry tone, he said slowly, “Do you know how difficult this is for me?”

 Sarah glanced down between their bodies, and smiled at the growing erection. She giggled, “I can see what this is doing to you, yes.” A growl sent a shudder down her spine, coincidentally lining up with her adding another finger to her self-service. This was intoxicating, him so close to her, and her making him wait, making him impatient and needy. 

 The Doctor gasped as Sarah’s fingers lightly ran down his stiffening cock. “I thought you said no touching,” he said.

 Sarah smiled, moaning a bit. “You can’t touch me, but I… I can touch you.”

 “Why do you wish to torment me so?” His hand slipped from the wall, and he barely stopped himself from grabbing her shoulder, as her hand firmly grabbed and pumped his cock.

 Sarah let go of the Doctor and walked her fingers up to his chest. “Because I want to see… how long you can last.”

 “Such a cruel game…” The Timelord’s mouth ghosted over the woman’s ear. “Are you going-ah-“ A light scratch up the inside of his thigh. “-G-going to finish yourself like this?”

 “Yes…” Sarah was determined to make the man beg her to fully have her.

 The Doctor blew out a breath through his teeth, slightly tickling the woman’s neck. Her hand found his cock again, and he couldn’t help the rocking of his hips in time with her strokes. “You’re so beautiful…” he whispered, his voice low and breathy. “So very wonderful… even while you torture me…”

 Sarah wasn’t going to admit it, but the man’s voice in her ear was starting to make her impatient for him. Her hand on her pelvis increased its pace in response. She bit her lip harder, and her breaths quickened.

 “…so very difficult…” the Doctor’s voice continued to caress her ear. He continued talking, saying how wonderful she was, how she made him feel, what he wanted to do…

 It was Sarah who broke first. With the just-out-of-contact closeness of the man, his alluring voice at her ear, the water dripping down his skin as she touched and stroked him, and what she was doing to herself… It was too much for her to stop the gasp of “Doctor, please…”

 The Doctor had also reached the end of his fortitude, and barely an instant after her verbal beg, he breathed, “Sarah, please…” Then he realized what she had just done, and slightly backed away to look at her fully as he asked, “I can touch you now?”

 Sarah nodded and yanked him back in close by the waist. “Yes!” she urged. “I want you now.”

 With a fervor, the Doctor’s mouth crashed down to Sarah’s in a hard kiss. At the same time, his hand pushed Sarah’s away for her pelvis to replace her probing fingers with one of his. She gasped into his mouth at the welcome intrusion.

 The Doctor’s head moved down, so he could suck at the side of Sarah’s neck, pushing the wet hair out of the way with his nose. Sarah knew there would be a mark left behind from the enthusiasm. He growled into her skin when her fingernails lightly scratched down his sides.

 The Timelord continued down Sarah’s body, leaving hard kisses along the way, until he was on his knees and sucking at just to the side where his hand had been. His hands slid up the backs of the woman’s legs one settling on a buttock and the other wrapping around her thigh, pulling her lower body closer to him. Sarah grasped the man’s shoulder to keep her feet from slipping.

 Sarah’s knees buckled as the Doctor’s tongue swept up and brushed over her clitoris. She settled for leaning back against the wall as he began to give his full attention to pleasing her with his mouth. Both of her hands fisted tightly in his hair, her body writhing its appreciation. Her mouth fell open as she tilted her head back. His tongue darted in and out, making little high sounds come from her throat.

 Sarah looked down, the sight of the Timelord on his knees and eagerly gratifying her, only heightening her arousal. His hand around her thigh moved to add two fingers to the work his mouth was doing, and she squeaked, “You’re too good!”

 “Never,” the Doctor’s voice rumbled against her skin.

 Sarah let him continue for another moment, until she could feel herself getting close to release, and decided she didn’t want to finish like this. She tugged up on his hair, and he took the prompt to look up to her. The dark hair plastered over one eye only made his grinning face more enticing. “Take me,” she demanded.

 That was all the prompting the Doctor needed. He kissed his way up her body to claim her lips for a kiss. He tugged on his erection a few times to make sure he was ready to do as she wanted, what they both wanted.

 Sarah lifted one leg and settled the ankle on the man’s waist to give him easier access. The Doctor’s strong hands gripped the backs of her thighs to fully lift her, and she hooked her ankles behind his back. Her arms looped around his neck, and she pulled herself in for a passionate kiss. Her back ended up against the adjacent wall. One of the Doctor’s hands moved to her lower back, and the other splayed out on the wall above her shoulder for added support.

 A few seconds later, Sarah let out a long moan as the Timelord’s cock pushed into her opening. A long growl sounded in her ear as the Doctor fully sheathed himself.

 They quickly fell into a fast and aggressive pace, hungry for the physical bliss building within them. The waiting she had forced before doing this had only increased their need, their intensity.

 The Doctor dipped his head down to breathe heavily against and nip at Sarah’s shoulder and collarbone. One of Sarah’s hands twisted in the dark hair, while the other stayed around his neck.

 She felt her intense pleasure coming to a high, and cried out the man’s name. His face came back up to kiss her as they both released together, the water flow over them adding to the sensation of crashing with a wave. Sarah’s head fell to the Doctor’s shoulder as withdrew, his seed dripping from her cunt to join the water running down her legs.

 They stayed in that position for a moment more, slightly slumped together and letting the water wash over them.

 Once they felt clean enough, the Doctor let Sarah go and lowered her to the floor. He leaned over to turn off the shower, and grabbed two towels. “You are terrible,” the Doctor teased, starting with drying her face and chest with a towel.

 Sarah simply grinned in response, pulling him down to dry his face and hair. She giggled when he chased a trail of water up from her breast to her neck with his tongue.

 When they were dry enough to not make a mess, they wrapped the towels around their waists, and stepped out of the shower. The Doctor picked Sarah up again, and she rested her knees on his waist and put her hands on his shoulders to lean back to look at him as he took them out to the bedroom. He had a very happy expression on his face, which she knew was a close mirror to her own.

 The Doctor backed into the bed, letting himself fall backwards onto the sheets. Sarah fell with him, keeping herself half-upright with hands on his chest. A lock of damp hair separated from the rest of hers to hang in the space between their faces.

 “So, did I win?”

 Sarah’s brow raised. “Win what?”

 “That game of patience you made up.”

 “Oh!” Sarah laughed and bent down close. “Barely. You won barely.” She held up her thumb and forefinger just about touching each other. “Really though, in the end, wouldn’t you say we both won?”

 “Hm… I can agree to that.” The Doctor practically purred. He raised a finger to curl into the hanging lock of dark hair. Sarah’s eyes glanced over at the action, and smiled in affection. He gently tugged on the hair, and she lowered the rest of the way to kiss him.


End file.
